Keira: The Untold Story
by Kenria Senthris
Summary: The story of a Growing Echani Girl and her struggles into adulthood. Witness the strength a little girl gains as she walks through the face of adversity and rises above her problems to become a true woman.
1. Prologue

**Keira, The Untold Story**

**Prologue**

"_Keira bring me some of that bantha steak from the other night would you?" Commanded the cruel, and demented slave master of this innocent Echani girl, the child falling victim of his every selfish whim and as well frequent desires, things that led to a dark hatred of the man and ultimately to his demise at her hands. Her life had become a nightmare ever since her mother sold her at the age of five. Her master had done so many unthinkable things to her, but she had a plan._

"_Get it yourself!" She yelled back intent on getting his attention. The man she'd met at the market earlier that day told her how to take care of her problems, how to make this man beg for his life. The irritated master lifted his body up and walked to the kitchen. _

"_You know Keira, if you ever want to do something with your life you'll listen to me. Now I expect obedience from you, but now you'll have to do something to make up for all of this." He spoke as he began to unbutton his jacket._

_Keira was scared she didn't know if she could do it, but she would either listen to the man's words or once again suffer yet another painful indignity. "No! Never again..!" She yelled as she pushed her master back. Now thirteen she was much stronger than she was as a child. But the perverted man grabbed her ragged garments, tearing them from her chest._

_Keira covered herself quickly then jumped into the air kicking him onto the tenderization platform in the kitchen. Typically used to soften any manner of meat before it was cooked, but this time it would be put to the test, to see if the kitchen would literally serve its master tonight. Keira ran around to her master's neck pinching a nerve on the side that would render him unable to move. But this next event he would feel, just as he had always made her feel all the cruel things._

"_K-Keira… What are you doing?" Her master questioned as his mind slowly filled with fear. "Just tell me what you want honey… It doesn't have to end like this, so tell me what do you think huh? Let's uh work something out. I mean come on you don't have to kill me. We could really be something you know? Like an equal partnership or something, I mean I don't look entirely all that bad do I..?" He panicked as Keira reached her free arm up to pull down the lever, the machine humming to life and slowly lowering down._

"_Wrong answer…" She spoke coldly as she lowered down the machine until it had his body firmly pressed to the platform, even though he could move again now, it wouldn't gain him anything. "Hey Keira seriously I'm begging you just let me get up, and I promise we'll work something out. I mean you know I can't let you go." He pleaded franticly._

"_What a pity, I might've actually considered letting you live, but I guess I can't really do that either now can I..? Goodbye Len." Keira said with utter disdain for the man, before pulling down the lever again. Stepping back to watch him thrashing around while the machine slowly tried to flatten his torso, she watched for as long as she could stand before he began choking on his blood. But that was too much; she couldn't stand to watch any longer._

_She left the room and fled the house only grabbing a blanket to cover herself, the hot sands of the Rylothian deserts burned her bare feet, and she fell curling up to the side her blue eyes filled with tears. She was in shock, disbelief even. Keira couldn't believe that she'd killed someone. Little did she know he was still alive, the moment she left he pushed the lever up releasing its grip. He was badly injured and in terrible pain but he lived. Len even watched from the window as the slave girl he'd become obsessed with ran for her life and freedom._

_The moment she hit the hot sand the same man who instructed her slowly came into view. "Well done child, you've freed yourself. I knew you would be worth my time. You just needed to see that you were strong enough. An Echani like you needed no heroes to save you. Come with me and I promise you not only unlimited strength, and power. But you will also have revenge on all those who have ever hurt you." The man who helped her was a Sith Lord._

"_Yes, my lord." She spoke as her tears stopped flowing, she could feel the dark side filling her body, her skin slowly became gray, her silver hair losing its shine, but her eyes they remained the same. Their blue color was enough defiance to the race of silver eyed people she was born into._

**Chapter 2  
>Dark Comfort<strong>

The Sith training was hard, but it kept her mind alert, and ready to face anything. She became a bloodthirsty killer. The best the Sith had at the time in fact. She had taken on two friends Ela Sest, an Arkanian girl she taught how to fight like an assassin, and a boy who seemed to become more, and more into her every day.

Zalen was a half Zabrack, and human boy. He was born into the Sith order. But saw Keira as the most amazing girl he'd ever seen, quickly falling in love with her. By the looks of things she was pretty into him too. But the story now continues when Keira turned sixteen.

"Hey Keira, thanks for the tips, I caught my sparring partner completely off guard." Ela cheered as she ran over to her friend with a big hug. The pair had a lot in common in some ways they even looked alike to some extent. They both had gray hair, and skin. Only Ela had red eyes, which didn't matter much most of the other students thought of them as sisters anyway.

"Yeah, I knew he would most people just expect straight forward one move attacks, not for someone to provoke a grab move just so that you can use it's deadly counter." Keira responded while she walked over to a table in the Cafeteria with Ela. Shortly after Zalen arrived with platters dispensing them out as needed, he planted a short kiss on Keira's cheek before handing her the tray and sitting down beside her.

"So what did you do today Keira?" Zalen asked looking into her blue eyes. Something strange about Zalen was that somehow his skin was still peachy, while many of the students looked half dead. He seemed to be in pristine condition.

"I killed someone…" Keira said taking a tiny sip from her cup and set it down on the table.

"Really, Keira..? I mean usually the masters just want us to spar until one can't go anymore. At least that's how Lady Malafice works." Ela was actually shocked especially to see that Keira was so calm about having ended a fellow student's life.

"Well that's not Lord Deimos. He was rather impressed with my creativity. The killing blow was a kick to the face sending him falling back where I quickly ran around him and placed a vibroblade underneath him. He fell right on the blade." Keira's voice was soft. But she didn't seem at all disturbed.

"Yeah I'd call that a ten." Zalen said quietly he didn't even bother to think about it much as he began to stuff his face with the things he'd picked out for himself. Ela however couldn't get that thought out of her head.

They all commenced eating their various meals while talking about their trials of the day. This as well was how they got through the experience it was the way they kept each other alive. Using the Sith training system against itself. Seeing as how they would all be split up for these events, thus they could inform each other of a possible mission or challenge and how best to get through it or what not to do.

After lunch Zalen pulled Keira aside in the hallway, to say the least they were alone. In all honesty Keira was nervous. "Zalen, we can't keep doing this. Eventually the masters will find out, they'll kill you." Keira spoke trying to push back away from Zalen.

"Keira c'mon, they aren't gonna find out about us. Besides I don't care if they know anyway." Zalen responded, he was intoxicated by Keira. Completely incapable of resisting her, no matter what it was, the way she moved in battle, or even when she spoke, everything she did called to him.

"Zalen you're not thinking right, this has to stop. Besides every day I just get the feeling that you're addicted to me. That won't help either one of us in the long run. It was bad enough the last time there was a possessive guy in my life." Keira then slowly backed up. "Seriously Zalen I think it's best if we split up, this relationship can't go on like this, so I should just say goodbye for both of us."

"What..? You can't leave me… I mean Keira what about all the things I've done for you, what we've gone through, and the things we've done. Am I supposed to just throw that away?" He asked feeling confusion with his girlfriend's decision. How could she not want to be with him? He was about to get his answer.

"If you've got what it takes to be a real Sith… Yes. I've got what it takes… It's over Zalen." She said turning away from him and walking down the hall leaving Zalen behind, knowing it was for their betterment. Perhaps after they left the academy there on Korriban then they would be able to live their lives like they wanted to. But for now she would walk away, and continue her training.

"Ms. Nomi…" Spoke a voice from the shadow, a voice she recognized. "Yes, my Lord." She replied shortly taking on the reputed noble Sith tone. "You've done very well, I have high expectations for you. When you graduate this academy you will be granted a fitting Sith name. Lady Seductra, to promote your uncanny ability to wrap men around your finger, I look to that day with great anticipation." Continued the dark Lord known by the name Namorek, a rather shady shape shifter no one really knew much about him or what his real form was. Just that he could change his appearance, that and rumors that he 'preferred' his male students, Keira being the only exception.

"I have a mission for you my dear child, take Zalen, and Ela to Endor where you will face a Jedi Knight. Your friends will serve you well in this mission. But you must be prepared to sacrifice them if necessary, especially Zalen as his uses are… Limited, however Ela could prove to be an excellent companion should you continue to train her." Namorek spoke out with his snake like tongue flaring out as it usually did, tasting the scents in the air. Rumors went around the academy that he was a Sith Alchemy experiment brought to life, the hybrid of an insect and reptilian creature.

"First thing in the morning sire…" With that she headed off to bed it'd be a long day when she awoke her hardest challenge to kill a Jedi Knight, lay ahead of her. But she couldn't help but think of who this Jedi might be.

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>Learning To Let Go<strong>

First thing that morning just as she promised Keira rounded up her two companions. Though Zalen's biggest worry was over whether Keira was serious about breaking up with him. At this point Ela intervened.

"Look Zalen, you're no good to Keira dead. Don't do something stupid, do you really want to be the reason Keira couldn't go on with her life? I mean it's nice to feel like there's a bit more to your life than simply killing, but rather someone who would do it with you, if you really have to then just consider the breakup temporary. I guess some guys just can't take a hint." Ela spoke rolling her eyes, she knew that Zalen wasn't very smart but that just seemed like it was too much.

"Alright I get it now." He said as he walked onto the ship trying to throw a hug around Keira who simply brushed him off coldly not even saying on word. She merely took her seat next to Ela again preventing Zalen from getting close. He just shrugged with his impatience he wasn't used to this.

The pilot took off and within a few hours the trio arrived at the forest moon. They quickly moved on to their target Keira constantly struggling to avoid Zalen who just didn't seem to get a grip on himself, but then she remembered what Namorek said about her. She was irresistible for most men of the Sith faction she drew them in like a siren.

With Ela's help as an excellent huntress they were able to locate their target quickly. She jumped over the log they were hiding behind, sliding down the large slope. Ela was reluctant but Keira was after all their leader, she followed second, and Zalen brought up the rear as he usually did. "Hello boy, you're the ticket to my promotion, so why don't you just give up now? You self-righteous so called knight…" Keira taunted the man briefly.

"You fool! Did you really think they'd promote you for killing a knight? I'm no Knight, but a Master." Spoke the young Jedi Master known as Lijo Navan. All of the sudden Keira felt a certain coldness rush up and down her spine, they'd been set up. She stood there frozen for a minute before she could finally move again.

Her saber ignited with a burst of red light, and low hum. "I'll fight you none the less, if I'm worthy of my rank you'll die here." Keira said ready to fight whether or not she had the backup of her friends, they too prepared themselves to face the threat. If Keira thought they could handle it they would follow.

"You foolish child…" He spoke back, before sensing the connection she had to a particular student of the order. "Too bad your brother isn't here, he might've liked to see what you've become for himself. Maybe he could stop worrying about you, and focus on his missions. Not to mention your father…" Master Navan taunted.

"Like I care, I doubt you even know either of them. But either way yeah it would've been nice, killing them would give me part of my revenge and give me my Sith title." She lunged out furiously, how dare that master, trying to use Keira's family against her. All he would be doing was seal his own doom by giving her more anger to use against him.

"Oh really..? I know nothing huh? Well the name's Amiro, and Kenris Nomi come to mind all the same. In fact you have your father's blue eyes Echani girl." He said blocking her attack with his green lightsaber blade then turning around to counter and put her on the defense. Zalen charged but was pushed back by a large burst of energy that sent him flying hard into a large tree trunk. However Ela had been able to avoid being hit. She leapt to Keira's side and the two began to fight the master, who hadn't even begun sweating, while they were already gasping for air.

He grabbed Ela by the arm swinging her around and force pushing her into a rock where she was knocked out cold. "Looks like your friends aren't really any use to you. Are you seriously sure that you can keep this up?" Navan asked doing his best to wear down on her mental state.

"Doesn't really matter to me, they have their uses. Nothing you'd understand Jedi!" She shouted back as she crouched down opening her hand abruptly in an instant her hand sparked with blue energy blasting out toward her enemy.

The master held his hand out calmly gathering the lightning energy into a ball in his palm, Keira halted the electric assault realizing she'd done nothing to help her situation. "So Echani girl, what do you see in your future with this battle? Death… Or something else?" He taunted again. Throwing the energy ball at her, Keira jumped over but it gained her nothing, the master gripped her body with the force swinging her into a nearby tree. "Will you give up now? Or will I have to pound you some more?" He questioned as he walked up to her.

Keira turned around to face him right in front of her, she looked him directly in the face spitting at his face. He responded with a single punch enhanced by a force push knocking her one again into the tree this time piercing into its bark. She grimaced with the pain as she fell back to the ground. Zalen got up running behind the master only to have him swing around slicing through his left arm and get pushed back again this time landing beside Ela, who was unable to do anything but watch as she'd fractured her arms when she hit the rock.

"Just run Keira! Leave! You can come back for us." Ela shouted to her friend it was all she could do.

But Keira didn't have the energy. She simply stood up before speaking. "If I let you take me will you leave them alone?" She asked prepared to give herself up if only just for a moment.

"Keira no..! Don't you dare offer yourself up like that..!" Zalen struggled through the pain. But Keira just ignored her friend's demands. Keira knew that if he wanted anyone it'd be her, not Zalen or Ela.

"Alright, but I expect you behave girl or trust me you'll be in a lot more pain then you are now." Keira kneeled down before the man, she didn't bother to say anything she just moved her neck to the side revealing her nerve endings. Navan in turn gently pinched them sending Keira's body into a limp state. He then carried her away to the shuttle the next time she'd awake would be on temple grounds.  
><strong><br>Chapter 4  
>To Heal A Broken Heart<br>**Keira's eyes slowly opened up to see two beings standing by her. One was a Cathar she would later come to know better. His fur was brown except for the area around his mouth which was covered in white, he was one of his more uncommon parts of the species, as he possessed the head of a lion rather than looking more human with a feline nose, though his paws were more like human hands. The other was Echani like her, silvery white hair left to grow long on one side of his head, and a skinny strong frame.

The Cathar's tail waved back and forth anxiously he was there accompanying his acquaintance. Seeing as how if Keira decided to fight they would have a hard time subduing her with just one person, especially if that 'one,' were to be anything less than a master. "Keira..? Are you alright?" asked the concerned and somewhat familiar voice, but she was still in a daze and could barely make out any distinctions.

Finally she came to full coherence, and recoiled pulling her hand from the Echani boy. "Where am I..?" She asked briefly before she remembered giving herself up to the master. "Oh right… I'm in your cursed Jedi temple no doubt." Keira said rolling her eyes for a moment, the Cather growled a few curses in Catharesse, his home world's language. Keira blinked momentarily, and she decided it best not to upset the cat man. He was big and looked very strong, she knew his species well though his race was going extinct, they were still a very formidable foe in hand to hand combat.

"Don't worry Keira you're safe now." The boy spoke throwing his arms around his sister. He was so excited he hadn't seen her in years, finally after all that time searching her knew where his sister was, and this time she would be safe from harm.

"What..? Kenris…" Keira responded she was confused, according to what the Sith Lord said he should hate her. "Kenris I'm confused Namo- I mean my master told me that you hated me, that I was always too weak… Just like mom always said." Keira responded knowing that there'd be hell to pay if she revealed the name of the Sith Lord of the Korriban Academy.

"Keira, if that were really true, then why would I try to be nice to you? I mean, who brought you food when mom told me not to..? I even took several beatings from her just because I defended you. I always loved you Keira, you're my sister remember? Not to mention Dad just hasn't been the same since you were gone." Kenris spoke calmly as tears of joy began to stream down his face he was filled with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness, and excitement all at once, but mostly gratitude of knowing his sister would be safe from now on under his protection. He was furious with their mother because of her Keira had become a Sith, he was angry over the way she'd treated her, even selling her into slavery.

Keira herself was brought to tears she had been brought to the realization that she'd been manipulated. Namorek didn't care about her freedom he wanted her power, and nothing more. So she embraced her brother for the first time in eleven years.

Just then Master Navan walked through the door, "If you're ready Keira, I have permission to train you now. I know it'll be hard to erase the damage that the Sith did to you, but well… All we can do is try even if I can't guarantee success, all that depends on you. So are you ready?"

"I guess so," She responded back not exactly sure how she was going to pull this off. Master Navan took her out of her bed, and though she was still a bit sore from the battle she was recovering fast. He instructed her to meditate and remember her traumatic moments. They would focus on them together one by one eliminating them. This process was long and arduous mostly for Keira's stubbornness. Adding in the fact that she hadn't yet grown to trust her master yet, these issues made dealing with her problems hard. But more than a master she needed a friend, someone like Ela, Keira however would find a friend in a place she'd least expect it.

**Chapter 5  
>Cat's Make good Company<strong>

As Keira left the Meditation chamber she passed another master who wore a cloak over his head. He stepped into the room with Master Navan. "That was her? She's grown so beautiful." He asked taking the hood off. His hair was white, his eyes blue. Amiro and his daughter where two of a kind in their race.

"The council has forbidden that you two make contact until her healing process has been completed. The first thing she'd do is try to kill you. With all the hate she has for you and your wife it'd be very foolhardy." Lijo Navan was very aware of how his old friend must have felt, but they had to respect the will of the council.

"I need to see my daughter. Hold her in my arms, give her comfort." Amiro's deep voice continued. "Please Lijo, if anyone could turn her don't you think it would be me?" Amiro spoke with a father's broken heart, and from years of experience. He was indeed very talented, but in this case it was more of a risk to let him handle this situation. After all who's to say that his daughter wouldn't end up turning him to the dark side with her tales of misery?

"In time old friend, I promise. But for now she needs time. Her brother was lucky she didn't immediately try to kill him. Soon you too will be able to catch up. Besides you need to prepare yourself to face the consequences of what happened since she was sent away."

"Very well…" Amiro said clenching his fist. Then slowly the rough edges on his etched face once again relaxed as he calmed himself then left the meditation chamber.

Keira sat on the edge of the training room while the other students fought, and sparred together it was in moments like this that made Keira feel alienated, none of the other students ever wanted to have anything to do with her, they were always scared. Everyone just chastised her about her previous allegiance to the Sith.

"So looks like it's just us then." Shanrio spoke, waving his tail back and forth. He and Keira were the last two students in the training hall who hadn't paired up. "Shall we spar Echani girl?" The Catharian warrior cat spoke in his usual deep tone for galactic basic.

"Yeah I suppose it is. But are you sure you want to spar with me? I mean me being a Sith doesn't scare you?" She asked before she blushed for a slight moment as her mind wandered over the Echani courting etiquette. According to her tradition he did nothing less than ask her out.

"No, it does not disturb me, you're a person like everyone else, and your past means nothing to me only your future is important." He spoke before introducing himself. "My name is Shanrio, I assume you're Keira as your brother implied?" He asked before looking down to see her blushing. "Did I say something wrong?" Shanrio questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Well that's nice." She responded trying holding her hands together, and twisting a bit to hide the slight redness in her complexion, usually her gray skin covered it well but her flesh had recently begun to slowly change back to its natural color. "Yes my name is Keira, and no, not really, you didn't say anything, wrong… Just that with us Echani girls asking us to fight could… Well mean something." Keira said figuring that she might as well be honest to say the least. Asking an Echani to fight was the equivalent of going out on a date for many other species.

"Perhaps it might to the Cathar as well." He said with a smile trying to help make her feel a little more comfortable. Keira just smiled at his welcoming gesture. "This is how my people bond." He continued before closing his eyes briefly preparing for the battle. Keira began her attack, and the pair went back and forth attacking, and defending. The two continued on like this for a few weeks when Shanrio started to notice some changes. The only thing he knew to do was to seek out help and council from someone.

"You have a problem Shanrio?" asked Master Navan as he meditated in a quiet chamber, many of the chairs in the room floating around him with any other various objects.

Shanrio walked up slowly before sitting down on his knees. "Yes, it's this girl Keira, we've been spending time together and something seems to be happening. Our movements are harmonizing we synchronize during our sparring matches." In all truth they seemed to dance more than duel.

"It's Keira, her skills are growing, and as well when Echani get close to someone they can often do this. You're helping her turn to the light side, ever since she's been spending her time with you she has been less resistant to let go of her problems. I wouldn't worry about it, just follow your instincts she just might be able to teach you a few things too. Just remember to take the chance when it is offered…" Spoke the master as all the objects slowly lowered and settled down on the floor.

Shanrio listened to Navan as he imparted of his wisdom, but then he spoke of an opportunity this was confusing as all Jedi riddles were. He however rather than question the master any further simply left the room as Keira walked in smiling at Shanrio before walking in and sitting down so she could continue her personal training.

She still had one more strong issue to overcome, forgiving her parents, but most importantly herself. Shanrio left the two alone as he pondered what Navan said to him. "Keira, you have one all important issue that remains, it is the root of your problems perhaps now we might be able to dismantle it allowing you to fully heal." Navan spoke to his student while she sat down.

"You and I both know that's useless there's no way in hell I'd forgive them. They've done way too much to me, it's their fault that all of this has happened." Keira responded back quickly she wasn't even gonna stick around for this it just wasn't worth it. She stood up and walked out as quickly as she'd arrived.

Master Navan simply remained in place knelt down on his cushion rubbing his hand on his forehead. Perhaps he was expecting too much too soon, after all Keira only had two months in the academy there was no way she could let go of everything so quickly.

Keira ran out of the room quickly running right into Shanrio, who was obviously concerned with his friend's current condition. "What's wrong Keira? You sure hurried out of that session." Keira just broke down and wrapped her arms around Shanrio, he in turn did the same. Keira liked the feeling of comfort it gave her to feel Shanrio's warm furry arms around her.

"I just need some time away from all this. There's just too much going on right now. I want to stop hating them, but it's just too hard, it hurts too much." Keira quietly cried while burying her head in Shanrio's chest.

"Well I've got to go on a mission to Hoth, to check out the validity of some anonymous tips of smuggler activity. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" The kind hearted cat offered technically padawans weren't supposed to go on missions alone this would give the Cathar Jedi the advantage of an excuse, seeing as how he was previously allowed due to his heritage.

**Chapter 6  
>To Thaw My Frozen Heart<strong>

After acquiring the proper permissions to bring Keira along the two immediately took a shuttle to the icy planet known as Hoth. Keira wore a fluffy jacket and boots with insolating pants to keep her body from freezing. Shanrio however needed no such thing, he wore his normal clothing, his one battle-suit. His fur was thick enough to protect him from anything but rain.

"Well, looks like we're here. Are you sure you don't want to put on a coat or something?" Keira asked trying to reason with her stubborn friend who had no interest in adding any more items of clothing.

"For the last time Keira… My fur coat protects me from the cold." Shanrio was really starting to get irritated with everything Keira was constantly saying to him about the harsh Hoth weather. Sure if there ever came a time that it was too much he would wear something but until that moment he would dress as he pleased.

"Don't complain to me when you start freezing then." She responded before turning her attention to the business at hand. "Well let's head out then, and see if we can round up some smugglers." Keira said quickly she was ready to get under way, but if only she knew what surprise lay ahead for her.

The two sensed their way around trying to find traces of the illegal activity that was reported in the area. They came up short but eventually stumbled upon a cave. Obviously the only logical thing to do was to check inside. "We better make this fast it's getting dark, and the temperature will drop even further than your capacity to keep yourself warm." Shanrio thoughtfully stated knowing very well the limits of Keira's body and protective gear.

"Agreed…" She stated shortly before noticing that up above hung dozens large icicles. "Umm, I think we should get moving before one or more of those things fall they look a bit unstable." Keira was more worried about them it was possible to avoid the cold if they get back to the ship in time, but one of those things could easily impale them.

"Well, let's go then." He said taking a few steps before several of them began to fall. "Keira run..!" He shouted. They were already too far into the cave to head out they could only go deeper until the cave was strong enough to resist the domino effect of falling ice.

"Great now we're buried. To say the least we won't freeze to death that quickly here." Keira said pulling a small heat emitter out of her pack. It would hold up for a while but it would need to charge sooner or later, which meant either they find their way out or Keira would freeze to death.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine so long as my fur stays dry. It's you we need to worry about." Shanrio said putting his paws on Keira's shoulders. A very concerned look took hold of his face. "You know that heater's power cell won't last forever. Then what..?" Shanrio asked staring Keira right in the eyes.

"Then you'll just have to keep me warm." Keira said looking back up at the Catharian man. The statement was simple and came so quickly. But when she saw her companion's look change rapidly from concern to surprise, she couldn't help but ask why? "What? You said your fur could keep you warm right? So shouldn't you be able to keep me warm enough."

"I suppose so, theoretically it works out, but ethically are you alright with that? I would have to completely cover you with my body." Shanrio had a genuine concern for Keira's feelings this was something Keira had never seen in the opposite sex before.

"Well…" She thought for a moment. How close would this be? Would she feel the skin beneath his fur? Would it even be so bad to do so? For the first time Keira wasn't sure what to expect. Shanrio was a kind man with nothing but good in his heart, but even then could she trust him with this? Keira knew that her body was irresistibly alluring to almost any man. But could it be that Shanrio would be the first person she could truly trust with being that close? "Alright, it seems I have no choice. Just promise me one thing, by being this close I'm surrendering myself to you, don't take advantage of that." At the same time Keira was driven to curiosity. What would Shanrio's skin feel like? Would being that close to him scare her? OR was it just the thought of being that close to a man?

"I promise Keira, I will not do anything you are uncomfortable with. You're like a white rose, I'd never want to stain your beauty." The cat man wasn't often very poetic but before he'd never had a reason. This still didn't change that for Keira this was a first, Shanrio was never like this.

"Wait hold on, what did you just say? You think I'm pretty..?" Keira was definitely flattered even if Shanrio was only near humanoid. However he wasn't bad looking at all his fur covered a well-toned body in excellent shape. Sure it would be weird to have a couple of this type but there had been worse parings. Hutts for example enslaved many different species and one could only guess what they did.

"Yes Keira, is that a problem?" The cat man was bold anyone had to agree nothing could refute that. But did this change anything? Only Keira could answer that, though the answer itself would probably be surprising.

"Well, no. Not really. It's just that well… There's this guy waiting for me back on Korriban. He's alright, just not the type you'd really consider husband material. He's more like the one night stand who forgot the meaning of _one night_." Keira said describing her old boyfriend, Zalen wasn't even charming, thinking back on it Keira wondered why she'd ever hooked up with the half Zabrack anyway.

"Not every man is like that. You just haven't met the right one yet." Shanrio's explanation was a simple one. It did make sense though. Keira would be very short sighted to think that all men were the same when they crossed so many species and planets. Different experiences breed different circumstances and behaviors.

"And Maybe I've already met the right one and just don't know it yet." Keira said back making an implication at the Cathar's possible motive for this entire conversation. "Shanrio, you already know what you have to do if you want something with me. So why don't you just come out and say what you're thinking?" Keira's voice migrated to a more aggressive and impatient feel.

"Alright then Keira, I think you're a very strong and impressive young woman. I also think you're very beautiful. However you're wrong to assume that I think of myself as anything more than a friend to you. If you ever want me in such a way I trust you'll tell me. I was only stating that all men aren't the same, yes I'm an example of that. Just don't think that's some proof of me coming on to you." Shanrio responded in a manner that very much resembled Keira's tone.

"Ok I get it. Just wanted to make sure that's all. You seem really nice, I just don't want to end up in the same situation like before. Truth is I need someone I can rely on. Maybe that is you but I don't know that yet." The moment Keira stopped talking both of them heard a clicking noise. They looked over and frowned to see that the heat emitter had shut down obviously it didn't have a very strong or charged power cell. "We've got to get out of here!" She shouted and stood by the collapsed entryway to the cave. She charged one blast after the other of force energy trying to push her way out of the cave. She was strong but it did no good, she could only pack the snow and ice even tighter.

"No Keira stop…" Shanrio said looking up at the overhanging cave ceiling. "You could make more of the cave collapse." Whatever pleas he made were useless, Keira was intent on getting out. That was until a big shard of ice fell from above.

Shanrio jumped in over to Keira grabbing on to her body sending them rolling deeper into the cave. "Be careful Keira you need to keep a clear focus. We will ignite our lightsabers, and explore the cave. We still have a few hours before the temperature sinks too low for your body." He was right perhaps there was another way out.

"Alright I'll go with you." She said getting up off the cold cave floor. They wouldn't have much time to explore before the temperature dropped. Night on this planet was just a few hours away and though the planet was always frostbitten the night was lethal and capable of freezing a humanoid caught out in the open to death in under two minutes.

Shanrio and Keira walked deeper into the cave using their sabers to light the way for them as they delved further. This planet was not very well known as many researchers and adventurers would go missing. So easily it could be said that neither one of them knew exactly what to expect. In caves these caves they could run into anything. The last thing they wanted to find was a roost of wampaas. Those big white furry beasts survived by eating the flesh of any unfortunate being who wandered into their caves. They were also known for being indiscriminate about the kind of meat they would eat. The only requisite was that it was indeed flesh.

But after about an hour of looking through the cave the temperature was too low to go on any further. Keira couldn't stop shivering. It was just way too cold. "I think we should stop here and get some rest Keira. When the temperature rises again tomorrow morning we can get going." Shanrio stood right beside Keira deactivating his saber Shanrio opened his arms to welcome Keira into the warmth of his fur.

"I…" Keira stuttered, her hand slowly reached forward and her hand retracted a bit as she felt the first little sensation of his soft fur. She couldn't help but hesitate, Keira never wanted to remember what happened the last time she'd been close to a man. Now it was trust or die.

Shanrio wasn't ready to allow Keira to freeze to death. Apparently on her own she couldn't make the leap. So his arms came down gently around Keira's body and pulled her into his embrace. Keira felt tears well up in her eyes as the skin of her fingers met his. Under all of that fur Shanrio had a body not too different from that of a human's. Only his skin was so much softer than that of Zalen or Len. "You have nothing to fear from me Keira." Shanrio whispered to her as he lay himself down on the snowy cave floor with Keira in his arms.

Keira's heart pounded wildly. Her mind ran in a million different directions. But as Shanrio caringly wiped the tears from her face she came to the realization that this man's softness came from his inner purity. Shanrio would never do her any harm. So she let her head gently rest against the Cathar's chest. Finally a man Keira could trust, utterly, and completely.

**Chapter 7  
>A Spark of Light<strong>

The next morning Keira woke up quietly undisturbed. Shanrio true to his word had done nothing to her other than provide her with life-saving heat. However for some reason even though it was now warm enough for Keira to depart from the Cathar, she felt no need to. No urge to break away, she did nothing but lay still and listen to the sound of his beating heart.

Shanrio wasn't much of a snorer as someone would probably imagine the large cat was a sort of quiet sleeper apparently. However the slightest movement from Keira's fingers running gently through his fur brought Shanrio into the conscious realm. "Did you sleep well Keira? I'm honestly surprised you're still…" Finding the right word to use was a bit difficult for him since he was trying to be nice instead of rubbing it in."Well, laying on me…" Sure, maybe this wasn't the best way to say it, but Shanrio couldn't really think of any other way to do so.

Keira's face shot red instantly as she thought about it. "Sorry, I've just never been in this kind of situation. But I have to ask you something. Why Shanrio? You had me right here all night, I've been told so many times how I'm so beautiful that it's a curse. You're so much stronger than me it would have been easy for you. So why not?" Obviously Keira was confused. Every other guy Keira had ever spent any prolonged time with eventually fell under her spell.

"Keira…" Shanrio began as he sat up holding tightly to Keira's body. "Your beauty borderlines divinity and that is just one reason for which I want to protect you. You are not an object to be owned or possessed, rather a magnificent being to be showered with adoration." Shanrio had no idea what kind of impact the words that had just left his mouth would have on Keira. But none the less he was about to find out.

"Shanrio, do you have any idea what you're saying to me?" Keira's heart was racing the thought of someone who'd always be there to protect her was such a wondrous thought; it even brought tears to her eyes.

"I, love you very dearly as a friend. I've never had a companion I could get this close to." Shanrio himself didn't want to admit it. But he did feel a bit more there than he was actually voicing.

"I think there's a lot more than that." Keira spoke lifting her hand up to caress the side of Shanrio's face. "Such a vow to always fight for someone is not something of friendship among my people. You love me, don't you?" This was a hard question for someone like him to answer, especially in an honest manner.

"Keira, I have… feelings for you." Shanrio hesitated for a moment before continuing. He took Keira's hand off of his face and into his paw. "However, I'm still a Jedi. Things like this are forbidden." Spoken like a true Jedi. Of course that only figures how the first guy Keira found that she could truly trust would be perfectly content to live his life in celibacy.

Keira stood up and walked away from Shanrio. How could he be so dense? "I just hope if push ever comes to shove, you'll listen to your heart, instead of that worthless Jedi training. Such feelings are what keep the universe running, yet you pious Jedi think it would put the force out of whack if you fall in love. How Naive. " Keira's words were very harsh, but in truth she was crushed. Was she just not good enough for him?

"The Jedi teachings are not worthless. They are wise, and prevent those who faithfully follow them from losing control and lashing out at those around them." Shanrio's was angry with Keira's outburst asking him to turn away from them for any reason would've been too much to ask. The way of the Jedi was his herritage, Keira insulted herself in fact because she too had a long line of ancestors who were Jedi.

"Lash out? Like you just did?" Keira asked tauntingly using Shanrio's own term and feelings against him. "Careful anger leads to the DARK SIDE..." Keira's voice became more ominous as she went on.

"Only a Sith would set up snares and twist the words of someone who truly cares for them. I know now then, the feelings I have are not mutual." Just like that Shanrio had turned the tables on Keira. "Even if I was to forsake my vows as a Jedi, it would never be to a Sith." Shanrio then stood up and began to check around the cavern to get his baerings it would serve them no purpose to head back the way they had come.

Keira couldn't say anything more. Even if she wanted to there was nothing that could ease the painful truth about what he said. She was a Sith. Suddenly the warmth she had been feeling from Shanrio had vanished, leaving her feeling empty. "Let's just get out of here." The only words she could force out. Other than that she would simply follow Shanrio's lead. To say the least his nose could follow the path of air flow to find the exit.

Nothing was said even as they exited the cave and continued on their mission. Sure enough there was a camp of smugglers not too far from that location. It was time to neutralize them. Finally some action in no time they had breached the outer perimeter and worked their way in. However all hell broke loose when one gaurd fired a shot at them. Their cover was blown. "So much for infiltrating, oh well. Time to do this my way." Keira muttered while chlenching her spark engulfed fist.

Keira jumped into the air blasting the poor fool with an enormous arc of lightning by the time she hit the floor the man was dead. His muscles contracting as the remaining energy was slowly being run through his body. Shanrio couldn't believe his eyes. Keira gave no sign of hesitation to kill the man. This wasn't right, it was murder, killing was something of a last resort.

Shanrio was left with no choice but to fight and drew his lightsaber. Only he moved in a defensive manner. Deflecting blaster bolts back at the shooter. Worst case scenario was an injury this way he wouldn't allow his aggression to get the better of him. Kera would have to be dealt with later. Luckily they were able to gather a lot of information about this syndicate. With that out of the way the two headed back to their ship oblivious that they had a visitor on board, an unwelcome guest who would bide his time patiently until his target was close enough to touch.


	2. Secrets of the Past

**Chapter 8  
><strong>**Trial by Fire**

"Wanton murder, Keira such brutal force was not necessary. You could've easily got by following Shanrio's lead." Nevan scolded. Keira's violence during the previous mission was unacceptable. "A Jedi must refrain from these things."

"You have no idea what kind of chaos I've been through. What can you see? Glimpses, flashes..? You don't know what this kind of power tastes like. The kind of will power it takes to turn away from it." Keira knew this was no justification to a true Jedi like Master Navan.

"Am I truly so ignorant Keira?" He asked rhetorically pulling down one side of his robe. The red ink tattooed on his arm spoke of a different story. Keira couldn't believe her eyes, before Navan was taken into the Jedi order he was a Sith Marauder: A strong warrior who would use his furry to purge his enemies with the power of his rage.

Keira gasped and bowed her head. "Forgive my insolence my Lord." Such reverence was always demanded by the Sith. Severe punishment followed those who forgot their place. Especially when addressing the higher ranking masters.

Navan frowned. "If only I could get such obedience from you as a Jedi. Don't call me your lord Keira, I am but a Jedi Master: a mentor to guide lost souls like yours." This was saddening for Navan, he had to reveal his terrible past to earn Keira's respect.

"How..? How did you turn away from the dark side?" Rage was such a hard emotion to turn away from. Yet here was a living example of how such a thing was possible.

"I didn't do it on my own; I headed the words of my master. Only his wisdom of how to leave behind one's pain got me through. He inspired me with the sobering tale of perseverance he had to live after the loss of his daughter. So I'm returning the favor by saving his daughter from the dark side, and all its influence."

Even more of a shock for Keira was that it was in fact her own father had turned a powerful Sith Lord to the light side. Not to mention that the affect that her disappearance had taken on his life. So that in part Keira herself was an inspiration to the kind master.

"You should really try to find it in your heart to forgive your father. He's truly a good man, and misses you so much." Navan knew that he could only push this subject so far before once again it became a heated debate. However sentimentally he did want his former master to be reunited with his daughter.

"No..! If you know me, and my father you know what kind of betrayal it was for him to let this happen to me without any sort of a fight. I was the weak one and they both wanted to get rid of me..."

"That's not true... Your mother deceived me. I should've seen through the lie. I would've protected you." A voice called from the darkness.

"Liar!" Keira yelled back. The room all around her was black who knew just how far the room stretched. Four, or four-hundred feet. It could be either one. She glanced furiously from one side to the other trying to find where the voice was coming from but it was all around her.

"Master Nomi, the council made it clear they did not want you to interfere. I know your pain, but we must follow their wishes." Navan cautioned. Sure he wanted to allow his friend this chance to see his daughter but it was too risky.

"Lijo, you must trust me. A matter like this must be settled quickly. It is like a festering wound, it can only spread if not taken care of immediately." Amiro couldn't let this sit any longer Keira was walking too close to the edge, and if this was allowed to go much further she could be lost completely to the dark side. "Keira, as your father I ask you to fight me. See the truth of how I feel."

Keira smirked for a moment then spoke. "You'd like that wouldn't you? To humiliate me with your superior strength. But no, you will wait. You will not fight me until I am stronger. Then you will see the fruit of all your labors bearing against you." No greater punishment could she have given him. The refusal to allow her father the chance to show his true feelings through battle. With nothing left to say Keira left the training room calmly. She knew exactly what she'd done, and it gave her great pleasure to know that her father would be brought to his knees.

**Chapter 9  
>A Call to Darkness<strong>

Keira walked down the hallway passing by Shanrio without so much as a word. But it didn't matter to her, the man was weak, unwilling to stand up and believe in something other than ideals he blindly adhered to. It wasn't long before she stepped into her room, but something was out of place. She felt a chill run up her spine, but she ignored it. Keira simply closed the door and sprawled out on her bed.

Keira jumped when she felt pressure against her back but it was too late, he had her. "It's been a long time baby, did you miss me? Oh, what a silly question, of course you did. But why do I sense that another has been this close to you? I hope you haven't forgotten that you're mine Keira." He had a firm grip on her. In fact he was much stronger than he was before.

"You're delusional Zalen. I was never really yours, you just claimed me like as if I was something you could buy or se-" Keira was cut off by her head being shoved down hard against the bed.

"Oh no Keira, that's where you're wrong. You see I own you." Zalen said whispering manically in her ear he then turned Keira's body over to face him. He wanted her to see this moment. "You're mine to do with as I please." Zalen said as his hands slowly moved against Keira's robes.

"Zalen, please. Don't do this to me." Keira pleaded in a breathy voice she couldn't believe this was happening. Zalen was always crazy for her, now he was obsessed. Though just as his fingers touched the smallest part of flesh. Zalen was thrown back against the wall with a loud crash followed up by a vicious roar.

It was Shanrio, and he was furious. "Don't... you, ever... Touch her again!" Before turning his attention to Keira. Shanrio lovingly wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her gently with his cheek. Then he stepped forward and took a defensive stance in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is him? You want to replace me... with this animal? Keira, what the hell?" Zalen was driven into a blind rage. How could Keira do this to him?

"He's more of a man than you could ever hope to be." Keira said from behind Shanrio. She didn't dare step away from him.

"Keira is this the guy who was waiting for you back on Korriban?" Shanrio turned around only for a second then turned his attention back to Zalen.

"Yes, he is." Keira was so ashamed. How could she have been so blind? Zalen was not the kind of guy she wanted to live her dream with.

"I'll tear you limb from limb!" Shanrio shouted before grabbing Zalen by the head, he then pushed down just as he brought his knee up right into Zalen's gut. Then something unexpected happened. Shanrio's claws appeared at the tip of his fingers. Shanrio punched Zalen with a brutal uppercut, and then the other hand came around... Three of Shanrio's claws dug deep into the flesh across Zalen's flesh.

Zalen grunted from the pain and clutched his chest with one hand. How dare that animal strike him? No less in such a primitive way. This fight was so one sided, he had no choice but to play dirty. Zalen reached out with his mechanical arm and gripped at Shanrio's neck. But this gained him nothing within a fraction of a second the prosthetic limb was severed, then swung around right into Zalen's face.

At this point there was no choice but to run, Zalen dropped a flash grenade on the floor and disappeared behind the burst of light. Though it was little comfort for either one of the two left in the room. "Shanrio, why? I'm a Sith, You have no reason to protect me."

"Like I said before Keira, I have feelings for y-"

Keira threw herself into Shanrio's arms and held tightly to him. "Thank you." Was all she could say through tear filled eyes. Shanrio couldn't help but let go of his training for a moment as he held Keira there. For a moment all borders were erased; Jedi, Sith, what difference did it truly make? In that one moment there was none as their faces slowly inched closer to one another. Though only brief, their first kiss was like fire, ice, and electricity flowing all through their bodies. A mix of chaotic emotions brewing and stirring all throughout them.

"I think that was a better explanation than I could ever tell you." Shanrio knew he'd just crossed a line, things like that were forbidden to a Jedi. All too often loved ones were used to manipulate even the greatest of heroes. Both Shanrio, and Keira understood this well.

"Yes, words could never express the passion that your movements were so enraged by what he tried to do that you even used your claws." Those like Keira had a special ability: One to see the emotions, feelings, and true intentions of someone during the heat of battle. There could be no doubt Shanrio's vigor had this girl head over heals.

"The Cathar warrior in me wanted to rend, and tear. The Jedi in me would've used my lightsaber do the same. Had he not run I would've killed him, and that's not a comforting thought." Shanrio said trying to calm himself down. Wrath was all that could await one who attempted to defile the love of any Cathar. Though verbally he would not admit it, he didn't have to. Keira could see it all; the fire burning brightly in his eyes, the way his every muscle worked its hardest to provide Shanrio with the strength to protect his girl.

"Only because you're a Jedi. But nothing could be more charming than a man willing to fight for an Echani girl." Keira spoke gently as she sat down in his lap. She held close to Shanrio, and for once it seemed the two had erased all borders. Jedi, Sith, it really didn't matter at that moment.

The next day began with a sudden jump off the bed with a dagger in hand. She side flipped off of the bed holding her knife to the intruder's neck. "You've got nerve for coming here." Keira said threatening the man.

"You were attacked. As your father of course I would be concerned. So I watched over you as you slept. Now you can remove this dagger from your hand." Amiro warned, he could understand why she felt so betrayed. He felt the same way about his wife, what she did was inexcusable.

"Or what? Men are hopeless creatures. They are nothing if they have no woman to keep their bed warm-"

"I haven't so much as spoken to your mother since that day! Let alone shared a night with her. I know what you're going through, this isn't something we have to face alone Keira." His voice was strong and spoke harshly when he mentioned his wife. Then his tone softened. "Yes your mother sold you into slavery, but she is my wife, so for me she sold my daughter. Someone we came together to create. A girl we promised to love forever, she broke that vow. You're not the only one feeling betrayed." Amiro tried to reason with Keira, but she would have nothing of it.

"Just stay away from me!" Keira shouted at him in desperation. There was nothing he could say to make her forgive him. Her eyes were filled with hatred for him, the same eyes they both shared. Amiro could only stare deep into them wondering why fate had been so cruel to them both.

"As you wish..." Amiro's deep voice spoke in a somewhat shaken manner. How was it that Keira could've become so cold? He wanted to help heal her but it seemed as though she would not allow that. So for now all he could do was surrender to her will, and do his best to keep a watchful eye on her.

**Chapter 10  
><strong>**The Pledge**

A couple of weeks later Master Lijo Navan was requested for a mission to Naboo. A beautiful paradise world with rolling plains, white sandy beaches, and crystal clear waters. It was of course mandatory that he bring Keira with him. Perhaps this would be a time that he could teach her about true beauty in the universe around her. About how peace and harmony worked to create this. However he felt the need to bring a certain student long. Shanrio at this point had become instrumental in Keira's slow progression to the light side of the force.

"Master, this place... It's amazing." Keira was truly awestruck by the beauty the planet possessed everything here seemed to be perfectly balanced. Even the dark side seemed to have no presence in this place. Everything radiated with light.

"In all my years, I've never seen a place with so much tranquility." Navan said briefly staring over at the blue-ish gray mountains in the distance. They were topped with snowy peaks all year long, and it made a wondrous contrast with the lush green valley below.

Shanrio too was taken in by all his surroundings everything seemed so carefully placed. As though someone had taken the time to etch away every detail of the planet by hand. But even more breath taking, was the view right in front of him.

Keira, with a bright smile on her face. The backdrop of the lake glittering behind her under the vibrant light from the sun. Her long white hair gracefully blowing in the wind as she leaned back against the carved stone railing. It was a sight so beautiful that it seemed to bend reality. Right there, at that moment, Keira was the legendary force of beauty given flesh. Her every moment seemed to slow down and time no longer had any meaning. She was truly mesmerizing and all encompassing.

This moment of slowed time ended as two of the Queen's handmaidens arrived. They were escorted by some of the local militia and relayed their message of the queens intent to speak with the master right away. "Shanrio I trust you can take care of Keira in my absence."

"I will do my best, Master." He responded snapping out of his daze. "Come, Keira. We should get settled into the place were things have been arranged for us to stay." Shanrio said taking a deep breath. This planet was so breathtaking and Keira's presence in it only made the world all the more intoxicating.

"Alright then, let's go." She said rather cheerfully. The two then walked over to the gorgeous lakeside home. The marble blocks were so carefully cut and placed. Even the inside was very ornate, the crimson colored drapes, hand carved statues, everything was so enamoring.

Later on that night the Master still hadn't returned. There had been some difficulties in his investigation that was keeping him detained. Thus Shanrio, and Keira where alone. Keira herself had changed out of her normal Jedi robes into one of the gowns that the house maidens had prepared for her as a gift. It was lose fitting silk, and it's velvet color alluring.

"Keira, you look astounding." He spoke in a mesmerized tone just before he took her into his arms to share a short kiss. "I don't know what it is, but I..."

"What is it Shanrio?" She asked looking up into his deep golden colored eyes.

"I don't really care that I'm a Jedi. All I know is that I want you. No, I need you. You're the one I could see myself with. Years from now, you being my woman, giving me... a legacy." He paused for a moment and then continued with his oath of undying loyalty. "I swear to you Keira Nomi... So long as I live, I shall never love another. I beg that you open your heart to me."

Keira about lost all strength in her body as she stood there leaning against Shanrio's warm body. He meant every word of what he said. Keira knew this. He was offering her the chance to live her dream with him. "Shanrio, I'd love to-"

"Then you will consummate this bond with me?" He whispered gently in her ear.

"But I just can't." She said before breaking into uncontrollable emotion. "You're a Jedi. I a Sith, you've made a vow. One that you shouldn't break for someone like me. I'm sorry Shanrio, but I can't let you do that." She Pulled his face down by the neck into one last strong kiss. Then began to slowly drain the energy from his body.

"Keira, please..." His loving eyes begged. His body was losing strength, and he found it harder to stand with each passing second. After a few seconds that seemed more like an eternity she broke away and ran. Shanrio could do nothing more than fall to his knees as he watched the love of his life leave him. "Why..?" he muttered before collapsing on the marble floor.

Keira ran fast, and hard. She ran until she could not go any further and then pushed herself beyond that limit. She had to save him, he deserved that much. Keira could only drag him down with the weight of her problems. So she ran to the only place she knew she could go...

"So you've returned..." The somewhat displeased voice spoke from the shadows.

"Yes... My Lord..." She said kneeling on the ground with her hands and knees. The tears still hadn't stopped falling but this was all she could do. She had nothing left, nowhere to go. This was all that remained...


	3. Rising To Power

**Chapter 11  
><strong>**The Dark Siren**

Keira stood in a dark room. She was a guest there, a man who sought for affection from this beautiful white haired specimen. She danced slowly, sensually before him. Then her gown came off revealing a knife... The man didn't know what to think, all he could do was scream and grip his throat after Keira slit into it. The last thing he saw before death was the grey skin of a Sith Lady. He was to die a fearful death, one full of agony and torment. This was her gift to the departing. A return of all their suffering.

She'd changed so much since the day she left Shanrio there on Naboo. She was much older now, twenty years old. Life had taken her in many directions. She'd received her Sith title: Lady Seductra. She'd become a bounty hunter for the Renliss House. A society of bounty hunting women that targeted and specialized in subduing male bounties. Keira was the greatest among them. She used her flawless body to lure them in. Then she would send them to be one with the force. Keira relished making these men pay for their crimes. Most of them having been against women.

She stepped away from the dying body and contacted the head mother of the Renliss House. "It is done." She spoke simply before breaking the connection. She then slipped back into her white gown and left the minutes she was boarding her own ship. A Marauder Class vessel, it's name was a sentimentality: The Solemn Vow. It was the one truly loving thing that had ever happened to her, Shanrio's pledge for everlasting love.

Even as she boarded this heartless shell of a woman began to think back."Could you really love me now Shanrio?" She asked herself remembering the look of confusion on his face at that last moment before she left him.

"Keira, we're ready to disembark." Ela reported. She too had grown much during this time. Through all the hard times their friendship had remained. The only difference being that Keira had become a very cold person. Lacking a lot of the feeling she once had. It was astounding how one so far detached from emotions could command such power over the dark side. But somehow she had managed exactly that. She'd developed a talent for force lightning that was almost unheard of. The bright blue colored fury she unleashed from her hands was fatal in almost all cases of it's use.

"Good to hear. I don't like staying very long after a kill." Keira spoke in an almost dead tone. Her skin in this form was grey and cracked in many places. The dark side had changed much of her bodies coloration and vitality. Though she could still move like one of the living and retained all her physical prowess. Her hair was no grey instead of white, but her eyes... They had remained the same.

"Captain!" Keira barked when she arrived at the bridge.

"Yes, Ma'am." The man stated standing up to face her with a salute.

"Take us off, set a course for Tatooine." She said in the same commanding voice she'd used earlier.

"Right away my Lady." He continued taking the ship out into orbit. Within a few minutes they had entered hyperspace.

**Chapter 12  
><strong>**Return To Innocence**

Silently someone lurked in the shadows of the ship. "This time that animal won't be here to save you." It whispered as it watched Keira dress herself. For her next mission she had to play the role of a pilot. So she'd be wearing a flight suit, something that wouldn't do much to show off her figure, but for once it was a relief that she didn't have to.

Suddenly a man jumped out from her closet and pounced against her landing them both flat on the bed. "Hey, Keira. This bringing back any memories? This time cat man isn't here to save you." Zalen said pulling at her flight suit. He was stronger, and had grown a lot larger.

"Get off me!" Keira shouted struggling so hard to fight him back. But he was too strong and he'd have what he wanted. That is if someone didn't interfere and fast.

"She told you to leave her alone Zalen!" Ela said extending her staff. She used it to jump off the floor kicking with both legs right into his side. He was flung right off of Keira and landed hard against the wall with a loud grunt. Ela took Keira by the hand and the two vanished immediately. Ela using her ability to hide them with the force. Zalen would not be able to see them, but if his senses where keen enough with time he could find them. Hopefully though this would buy them enough time to get Keira into an escape pod.

Zalen got up slamming his fist on the floor and he ran out after them. He couldn't sense them but he had a good idea where they were headed. Ela would do whatever she could to get Keira to safety. This meant a really risky move: Launching an escape pod in mid-hyperspace. Their speed was tremendous they risked so much launching the pod like this.

"Ela, you're insane I can't go in there. We're moving at light speed." Keira pleaded she felt more comfortable with her idea to try and fight Zalen off. But the truth was neither of them truly had the power to stop him.

"Keira, you must go now. You can't wait any longer, please let me save you, sister..." Ela begged. This was their only opportunity and they had to act fast. Ela balled up her fists and with tears in her eyes pushed Keira into the escape pod. She immediately there after pressed the button to start the launch cycle. Keira all the while slammed her fists on the door of the pod but it was no use. In seconds she was sent spinning off into space. Eventually the vertigo was too much for her mind, and it caved in. She lost consciousness, and even her memories began to fade. She would know nothing when she awoke.

"Where is she?" Zalen demanded as he stepped into the evacuation area. "What did you do with her Ela?" He snapped angrily at her.

"I set her free..." Ela spoke softly as she sat curled up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed. She knew the odds for survival where tremendously against her dear friend. But the risk was worth freeing her from Zalen's brutish lust. He could do no more than clench his fist as he turned around and walked away...

Three days later-

"Captain Onasi! We're picking up a distress beacon off of a drifting escape pod. There are vital signs onboard." One of the crew members of the Shadow's Edge stated. The Shadow's Edge was a Firefly-class transport/freighter. It had just happened upon the area with the floating escape pod.

"We should investigate, head for it immediately. Just handle it with caution we have no idea in what kind of state the passenger will be in." The good captain commanded. He then rested his hand on his chin while he sat ponderously in his command chair.

"Yes sir!"

It didn't take long to secure the pod. Much to their surprise inside they found a woman. She was pretty badly hurt and in desperate need of medical care. The crew wasted no time in taking this Echani woman into the infirmary where they began to treat her.

Later on that evening Cade walked over toward the infirmary where he met up with their medical droid. "What can you report?" He asked not wanting to intrude on her while she was being treated.

"The woman is in perfect condition physically. However, there is one problem. There's been severe bruising on her cerebral tissue. I can't say for sure until she wakes up. But she may not remember anything about herself. She will most likely be suffering from complete amnesia." The droid voiced. "She's lucky to even be alive, her escape pod was launched while in hyperspace, the odds of surviving such a thing are astronomical."

'Woman?' he thought. "Notify me when she regains consciousness. I'll want to speak to her then." He said before walking off to go give some areas of the ship a tune-up.

Only a few hours passed before she opened her eyes. She groaned a bit from the pain of her aching neck. "Where am I?" She asked slowly sitting up. She pressed down on a section of her neck before giving the joint a good pop, after which she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should try to take things slowly Ms. Nomi... You've been through quite an ordeal." The droid spoke calmingly. "That is your name, correct?" It questioned.

Keira began to have a momentary flashback she saw a furry man, with a lion's head. he spoke her name lovingly, but almost as if he was being betrayed and his hand stretched out to her. She shook her head and sprung herself out of the daze. "I think so..."

"You are onboard The Shadow's Edge, the captain would like to speak with you now. If you wait a moment one of the crew will escort you to him." He continued. Meanwhile Keira decided to put on the clothes she'd been found with. It was a pilot's suit with her name on it. The outfit itself was a bit sporty. Baggy pants, a matching navy colored short cut off coat, and a black sports bra.

Shortly thereafter one of the crew had arrived just as the droid had said and took her to meet the captain. He was working on some electrical wires under the central control panel. Mr. Onasi was spotted with stains from the greasy lubricants and other oils used in the area. From what Keira could see, he was well built, well-formed legs, strong chest, and big arms.

"Captain, the girl is here." Her escort said before returning to his previous agenda. Some of the other shipmates were first to set down what they were doing and gave Keira a good stare.

"Alright." He said plugging back all the circuits and putting the panel back on to keep them protected. He then tried to sit up forgetting he was under the dashboard. His head made a loud thud against the dashboard, as he let a string of curses. Keira quietly giggled at this for a second until He stepped out from under the console and looked her over. He silently cursed at himself for being so clumsy moments before. 'Great! she's a total babe, and the first impression I give is; idiot..!'

"Hey, we should pick up stray escape pods more often..." One of the other crewmen whispered to his partner. This warranted a strict disapproving stare from the captain.

"Don't mind them..." Cade said extending his hand for a brief shake. He then retracted it noticing the grease and oils he then began wiping off his hand. Keira took this time to examine him more thoroughly. He was a bit taller than her, he had brown hair and gentle green eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain. I'm Keira Nomi." She said extending her hand in a very refined manner.

Cade finished wiping the grease off his hand and threw the cloth aimlessly behind him. "Please, call me Cade, Cade Onasi." He said with a light crooked smile. He then gently took her hand in his and bowed down to plant a gentle kiss on it. Oh, he was a scoundrel... Keira's heart was in danger of being unlocked, and it looked like this guy had just the right key.

"You have my thanks for saving me. Though as for where things go from here I'm not sure. I remember almost nothing about myself. I have no idea if I've got somewhere I can stay, but I'd hate to impose..." She spoke getting a little shy at the end of her sentence.

"Oh, no... You can stay here... Well if you'd like to, that is." Cade said scratching the back of his head for a second. He was so embarrassed over the fact that he couldn't seem to keep from blundering over everything. Why was it he was all the sudden to clumsy? The answer was obvious, and standing right in front of him. She was gorgeous, her mere presence caused insecurities to rise up into his conscious mind. He wanted to say, and do the right things. For reasons beyond his explanation he was drawn to her. Cade's hormones were sent into overdrive. After all he was only twenty-three years old. She was his age too. "So just out of curiosity, do you have any skills. Like maybe cooking?" Cade had his mental fingers crossed their food synthesizer had been on the fritz lately. Even if that wasn't losing much in the first place, so he hoped that she knew.

Keira thought for a moment. That word reminded her of something, Keira could see herself preparing meals even at a young age for a strange man she couldn't recognize. The memories of various recipes she'd come up with during that time started coming back to her and she saw a piping hot dish appear with a service droid carrying it into the room to announce that dinner was ready. Everyone in the room immediately suffered from a simultaneous turning of the stomach. "Better than that? Yes, I'll get to work right away." Keira said rushing off to the kitchen where at blazing speed she was able to prepare meals that not only smelled but looked great as well. Taste? That would all depend on the recipient She walked out of the kitchen carrying one tray followed by the other service droids who each took their specified platters to the appropriate crew-mate.

Keira went straight for the Captain who's eyes widened at the sight of the food. These were complete meals comprised of foods that could even be told apart rather than looking like one or several mounds of hot slush. Varying colors, textures, and flavors all carefully arranged. "So what do you think, Captain?" Keira asked temptingly daring the captain let his eyes stop worshipping the meal and just taste it. She handed him the tray.

Cade took a brief moment to take in a bit of the foods odor. The smell was pleasant, but here came the true test. He brought a spoonful of some of the food up to his mouth and stood completely still for a moment taking in all the sensation going on inside of his mouth. In under a minute the plate was empty and clean enough to sparkle even though it hadn't been washed by anything but the utensil that scraped it clean. "There hasn't been food that good on this ship for years." Cade said in a very satisfied manner.

Keira let out a small yawn it was starting to get late and she was feeling a bit drowsy. "So, where do I stay then?" She asked obviously being immediately flooded with a sea of volunteers. All of them more than happy to share their beds.

Just as well however they were all pushed back by Captain Onasi as he stepped forward. He gave them an evil glare his eyes flashed red with burning flames which immediately dissapated the second Keira glanced back at him to see why the rest of the crew was suddenly huddled in the corner. "You should probably stay with me. I mean just so I can keep a good eye on you... Well you know, to make sure you have everything you need." Cade said to Keira though there was something he found surprising. For a girl who had just been in such an accident Keira was fine and in good spirits. She seemed if not completely almost unfazed by it. But how often was he going to run into a hot woman of this calibur? No, he would miss her cooking too bad, so he pushed that thought to the back of his head he didn't want to ruin any possible chances by being paranoid.

"Oh? How noble, I'm flattered..." Keira said in a slippery tone.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Cade said smoothly taking Keira's hand softly into his like a real gentleman. He then led her off to the room leaving the jealous crew with a _'And that's how ya do it!_' look. Keira only followed his lead. Cade lead her to the other side of his ship where his quarters were a door opened to a hall that had two doors at the end on one side was the Captain's personal quarters, exactly on the other side would be Keira's new room.

"You should probably rest up we'll arrive at Tatooine tomorrow." Cade said after walking her to her door. "I trust you can find your way around the room? And just in case there's something else you need I'm just a room away so feel free to ask." Cade continued looking down into her eyes seemingly lost in space and time. Their sparkling blue complexion was mesmerizing the one stare was all it took to send him away with a simple "Thanks Cade…" Then off to his bed, to fantasize about a future that had yet to arrive.

Keira closed the door behind her with a smile on her face. But why was he looking at her that way? What did it mean? What was he hiding behind those misty eyes of his? She couldn't answer these questions but perhaps this was how things should be now. Little did she know her life was about to change for the better. She didn't know it but she was given a fresh start. She walked over to the bed and allowed herself to slowly fall back onto the pillow and her eyes slowly closed.


End file.
